Tu amor por siempre
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Desde que se conocieron, Kazemaru se enamoro de ella. Ella le ah robado sus sueños y su corazón, nunca ah dejado de pensar en ella. Un día cualquiera, decide confesarse lo que realmente siente por ella. ¿Como resultara la confesión del peliazul? -Song-fic Regalo de cumpleaños para Yue-chan- !Feliz cumpleaños!


**Hola a todos, bueno como saben hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida amiga Yue Wang, ¡Happy Birthday, Yue-chan! Así que como mi regalo Yue-chan, será este lindo Song-fic. Especialmente para ti, amiga.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Tampoco me pertenece el Oc. De Yue Wang, le pertenece a su respectiva creadora. La canción Tu Amor por siempre, le pertenece a Alex.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Un día normal, en la secundaria Raimon se daba por iniciado. Una joven de cabello muy largo hasta los tobillos con ondulación en las puntas de un hermoso color azabache, ojos tan rojos como la sangre escondidos tras unas lindas gafas, de una altura de 1.75 y un cuerpo desarrollado para su edad caminaba para llegar a su clase. El nombre de aquella chica era Yue Wang.

**Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura****  
****Tu eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música****  
****Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda****  
****Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda**

Al llegar a su clase, como de costumbre, se sentó en su lugar junto a la ventana. Miraba a través de ella viendo como las aves volaban libremente. Mientras ella hacia eso, no se imaginaba que un chico de pelo azul, ojos color avellana y piel clara la miraba como si no hubiese nadie más. Ese chico, era Ichirota Kazemaru.

**Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo****  
****De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos****  
****Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente****  
****Y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente****  
****Y nunca dejarás, de mi boca escuchar, decir que...**

Todos los días, se pasaba viendo a aquella chica que le robaba el sueño por las noches. Le cautivaba su risa, su personalidad, todo le agradaba en ella. Esa chica, era un sueño hecho realidad, una chica incomparable.

**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre****  
****Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre****  
****Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre****  
****Por siempre, por siempre****  
****Sé mi amor, por favor, por siempre...**

Tenía ganas de decirle a Yue, que quería que ser su amor por siempre. Quería decirle que la amaba demasiado, y quería ser algo más que simplemente un compañero o amigo más. Hoy sería el día, en qué le diría eso, hoy sería el día en que todo cambiaria.

**Estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa****  
****De tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas****  
****Estoy enamorado de las cosas que no veo****  
****Tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro****  
****Y nunca dejarás, de mi boca escuchar, decir que...**

Las clases avanzaban hasta que por fin, se escuchó el sonido del timbre. Kazemaru se apresuró a llegar al lugar de Yue y cuando lo hizo ella se quedó mirándole. Ambos se quedaron hipnotizados con el otro; el salón quedo vacío y un silencio se hizo. Kazemaru, hablo entonces:

-Yue-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?-Pregunto Kazemaru mientras en su mente se regañaba por esa pregunta tan tonta, según él.

-Bien, aunque las tareas, han sido muchas.-Contesto Yue con una sonrisa que sonrojo al ex velocista.- ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, Yue-chan.-Respondió nervioso Kazemaru y un silencio se hizo de nuevo.

**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre****  
****Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre****  
****Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre****  
****Por siempre, por siempre****  
****Sé mi amor, por favor, por siempre...**

Kazemaru miro a Yue y Yue lo miro a él. Varias cosas, pasaron por su mente: Como la había conocido, como se habían hecho grandes amigos, pero sobre todo como se había llegado a enamorar de Yue. Fue que tomo valor y con delicadeza tomo las manos de Yue. Ella se sonrojo un poco, por aquel acto:

-Kazemaru-kun, ¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Yue nerviosa.

-Yue-chan, debo confesarte algo.-Respondió con su mirada fija en ella y una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Qué cosa?-Dijo la chica de pelo azabache levantándose de su asiento.

-Yo, no quiero ser más tu amigo.-Contesto y ella sintió como su corazón recibía una puñalada.

-¿Qué?-Musito Yue sin comprender.

**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre****  
****Por siempre, por siempre****  
****Sé mi amor, por favor, por siempre...**

Yue no comprendía, ¿Por qué le decía eso? Le daban ganas de salir corriendo, de alejarse de él. Kazemaru, suspiro y dijo después:

-¿Sabes por qué?-Le pregunto a Yue.

-No, no lo sé, Kazemaru.-Respondió Yue al chico de ojos avellana.

-Por qué, yo estoy enamorado de ti.-Contesto el peliazul a la chica- Me enamore de ti, Yue. De tu sonrisa, de tu personalidad, tú forma de ver las cosas, todo. Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre. Quiero que seas mi amor, por siempre.

-Kazemaru…-Dijo Yue mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.-Yo también, estoy enamorada de ti.

El peliazul, se alegró al saber eso. Era correspondido; se separó de ella y mirándola se acercó lentamente a su rostro. La distancia se acortaba poco a poco hasta que por fin, se fusionaron en un tierno beso que parecía eterno. Después de unos minutos se separaron y se miraron:

-Yue-chan, ¿Tu quisieras…-No termino porque Yue puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No hace falta, Kazemaru-kun.-Contesto Yue sonriendo tímidamente-Por qué mi respuesta es sí. Quiero ser tu amor por siempre.

-Te amo.-Dijo Kazemaru y ambos volvieron a fusionarse en un tierno beso.

A partir de ahí, ambos se volvieron novios. Kazemaru estaba más que feliz al igual que Yue, porque estaban con la persona que más amaban, la persona que siempre les robaba el sueño, la persona que se había ganado su corazón…Estaban junto a la persona que había sido su amor por siempre.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yue-chan! Espero que te guste este song-fic. Esta elaborado con toda mi amistad, cariño y amor sincero. Gracias por ser una amiga tan fantástica, Yue-chan. Espero que te la pases súper hoy y que cumplas muchos años más. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**


End file.
